Things I'll Never Say
by sevendollargirlscout
Summary: What if one day, Team Rocket went too far and someone had to lose a life because of them? What if she could never tell him how she felt? A/M fic


I'm tugging at my hair

I'm pulling at my clothes

I'm trying to keep my cool I know it shows

**She had meant to tell him that night. Only she got so scared. She was scared of what she felt for him. And how everyone would take it. She was smart and not that pretty. And he was the one who was always so cruel to her, he was always making fun of her. Yet she still loved him.**

I'm staring at my feet 

My cheeks are turning red

 I'm searching for the words inside my head 

**So she stood in front of him, no different than any other day, yet she wanted it so bad. And she never knew...because she let her fear get in the way. She never knew just what to say**

I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect 

Cause I know you're worth it 

You're worth it Yeah 

**She had always been in love with him, yet denied it to anyone, to everyone, to herself. So she never told him.  And he had always loved her back but was too scared of his feelings to let it show. So he didn't.**

If I could say what I want to say

 I'd say I wanna blow you away

 Be with you every night 

Am I squeezing you too tight 

**They always came so close, yet something always happened. And it was like fate didn't want them together. The fights were so bitter, they exausted them both. She cried for him at night. It was so real that she could almost feel him holding her though he never did. Only in his dreams, he wrapped his arms around her, smoothing her hair with his hands.  But they could never be together.**

If I could say what I want to see

 I want to see you go down 

On one knee

Marry me today 

Yes, I'm wishing my life away 

With these things I'll never say 

**Whenever they were together, it was so hard for her to pretend..to lie. And she loved him. Yet, she pretended he was nothing more than another boy.  And it hurt.  She never meant to hurt him. He was everything to her. And what she never knew is that she was his everything too. And every night, he thought of her...and how he could tell her.**

 It don't do me any good

 It's just a waste of time 

What use is it to you 

What's on my mind 

**And she asked herself over and over again, how someone like him could ever care about her. And she didn't think he could. But he asked himself the same. He had cared for her forever and he could never tell her. It wouldn't matter to her.**

If ain't coming out 

We're not going anywhere

So why can't I just tell you that I care 

**And it made her so mad. How many times she had come so close to just saying the words that would make everything allright. But what was it that stopped her? Why couldn't she just say something. She felt so stupid.  And he always stopped short of the right words. Because he knew...they meant nothing to her. He and she were never meant to be.**

I'm feeling nervous 

Trying to be so perfect 

Cause I know you're worth it 

You're worth it Yeah

** And she had tried so hard. She wanted to be perfect for him. Yet the more she tried, the more he pulled away.  They were too different. She had tried to be nice to him...yet he pulled away. She wasn't right for him.  Yet he loved her...and couldn't stand to watch her hurt when they picked at her. So he had to do something. He had to.**

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I wanna blow you away 

**They had hurt her one to many times. And he had to do something. He had to show her. He loved her. So he fought for her. She said no, and their fists, they hit him again and again. But he loved her. He didn't care. And he was bruised and beaten. But she had to know...she had to know.**

**She didn't know why. But he had protected her. He sacrificed himself for her. And now she had nothing to give back. But she loved him. And wished she could tell him, but she never would. **

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I wanna blow you away 

If I could say what I want to see 

I want to see you go down 

On one knee 

**And she never told him. And he never knew. But he had given her the best Christmas present that year. He had saved her life.**

Marry me today 

Yes, I'm wishing my life away 

With these things I'll never say 

**And he knew , somewhere deep inside that she cared. Because she cried. She cried for him. Though he couldn't say it, he would always love her more than anyone.**

What's wrong with my tongue

These words keep slipping away

I stutter, I stumble off 

Like I've got nothing to say 

**And she held his hand. And ran her hand through his sweat-matted hair. His skin was so pale. And he looked so cold. She wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him. But she couldn't. Even now, something held her back.**

I'm feeling nervous

 Trying to be so perfect 

Cause I know you're worth it 

You're worth it Yeah 

**He coughed, his breathing labored.And he squeezed her hand. And he tried to talk but she wouldn't let him. But he had to tell her, somehow. He didn't have a lot of time.**

Yes I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

**And he looked so small to her. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't save his life. She couldn't do anything except hold him and cry. And she couldn't tell him.**

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I wanna blow you away 

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

**"I wanted to tell you, I just couldn't" she said, as he looked up at her. "God, she looks like an angel" he thought to himself.**

**"What were you going to tell me?" His strength was almost gone, but he had to ask her. He loved her. And he couldn't help it.**

If I could say what I want to see 

I want to see you go down 

On one knee 

**"It doesn't matter anymore. Nothing does," she said as she wiped her tears away. **

**"Yeah, it does," he said as he looked at her. She really was beautiful**

Marry me today 

Yes, I'm wishing my life away 

With these things I'll never say 

**He coughed again. And he knew this was his last chance. "I...I just wanted to say...I"**

Yes I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

**And he never had the chance to say it. He loved her and he always had. But he never had the chance.**

With these things I'll never say

**"I love you too. Only I never got to tell you"**


End file.
